


Good To See You Again

by 3spooky5u



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Stanford, Ford/Reader - Freeform, I can only write short pieces omg, Maybe out of character, One Shot, Other, Smut, Younger Grunkle Ford, but just a little I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3spooky5u/pseuds/3spooky5u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a former prude writes fanfic? You're about to find out! </p><p>So anyway, you're an old college friend of Ford's and you get a postcard from him. Time to see your old acquaintance in a sleepy town in Roadkill County. What could come from a visit between two science friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To See You Again

You received a postcard from a college friend, or more accurately, acquaintance. His memory had almost escaped you until you saw his name sloppily scrawled in his own hand; "Stanford Pines." It'd been a few years since you saw him but you have pleasant memories of him... Studying together for physics exams, borrowing his notes when you were absent. He was one of the best students in the country. He often blushed and kept words to a minimum. He was shy, among other things. You two weren't very close because of this. But you always thought he was nice. So, why would he be reaching out to you now? 

According to his postcard, he'd moved to a small town in Oregon, your home state, to study natural anomalies. He remembered that you lived on the coast so he invited you to visit his lab. He'd heard that you had become a biology professor and figured you'd have answers to some questions that he, apparently, "couldn't make heads or tails of." You laughed at the overly respectful diction of his letter, the "I hope I'm not bothering you"s and "if you don't mind"s. It was so like him from what you remembered. You decided to pack up your notes and findings that you felt he might appreciate and head over to his lab. After all, it was the summer. You had time to kill before the semester started. And hey! He might have something interesting to contribute to your lesson plans. 

After driving for a few hours, you arrived at the address from the card Stanford had sent you. Before you was a wooden house with a tall, triangular roof in the middle of a thick forest. It looked as if it were just built. You stepped out of your car into the muggy summer and up to the door. You hardly got to knock before the door swung open.

"Hi! Uh, I'm mean, hello again. I'm glad you could make it." He stood in front of you, smiling wide. His brown, floppy hair was a bit messy, almost like he'd just woken up or didn't sleep at all. He had his hand extended for you to shake and - yes, of course! He had six fingers, how could you forget? It was one of the reasons why he was so shy. People were always calling him weird. It clearly stuck. 

Regardless, you firmly took his hand, shook it, and smiled back. "It's good to see you again, Stanford! You have quite the setup going on." 

His cheeks flushed red. "Please, call me Ford. No need to be so formal." He chuckled. "And thank you. I set this up with my grant money, this town is truly fascinating! I find new and interesting things all the time. In fact, just yesterday I saw this incredible-" he cut himself off, looking embarrassed. "Th-that doesn't matter right now. Please, come inside. I wouldn't want you getting eaten alive by the mosquitoes. They're... abnormally large in this area." He ushered you into the house. 

While he walked ahead of you, talking about various experiments and oddities lining the walls of his home, you took a good look at him for the first time in a while. He almost looked bigger than you remembered, but it might have been the large trench coat that billowed behind him as he took each stride. He turned to face you, still going on with a grin. He was scruffier than in his college days but he still wore the sweater vests that you remembered him in. All in all, he didn't change too much. Which you didn't mind at all. 

When you noticed he'd stopped talking, you took the chance to ask him something. "So, why did you want me to come here? If I recall, you didn't have too much trouble with biology in Backupsmore."

He put a hand at the back of his neck, looking away. "Well, while that may be true, I heard about what you were doing after we left school. You're one of the youngest professors in the country! It's impressive. Truly." 

This time it was your turn to blush.

"And honestly, I don't need help with anything. I'm doing just fine with my research assistant and- do you remember Fiddleford McGucket?"

You thought for a second. "I think so! He was the one that always played the banjo in the student lounge. He's in California now working on... 'personal computers,' right?"

"Not anymore." Ford lowered his voice. "I asked him to join me in creating something. Something that will change the world." He looked like a proud parent. "That's why I asked you to come here."

You raised an eyebrow. "To show me your latest project?"

"Well... Yes. Come with me."

He took your hand in his and pulled you along, down a staircase and then an elevator into a high-tech lab that looked drastically different from the rustic wooden house. You surveyed it in awe. "These machines..." you began, looking all over his desk and tables. "These notes- what are you building?"

He pulled down a curtain above his desk. "This." 

Through a glass window was a gigantic, impossible-looking contraption, shaped like an upside-down triangle. It was encompassed by symbols and lights. "Wh-what is it?" 

His eyes widened in excitement. "It's a portal to another world. It isn't complete yet, but it's coming along. I'm hoping that once it's finished, it will provide me with the answers I've been looking for all my life. Where the anomalies of this world come from. What makes the weird things," he looked at his hands, "weird."

You couldn't help but stare. "It's incredible."

"Yes, well I- wait, really? Do you really think so?"

You turned to meet his gaze. He nervously adjusted his glasses. "Absolutely. I've never seen anything like it."

"I, uh, I'm so glad you think so." He stepped a bit closer. "I really hoped it would impress you."

"Of course! You don't need my approval for the invention of the century. It's outstanding." You laughed.

"Still. I wanted to make you think I was more than a..." he cringed. "Six-fingered brainiac."

You smiled, still lost. "Why? Everyone knew you were brilliant."

"Because your opinion is what mattered to me! You were always so kind and accepting. You were one of the only people who didn't make fun of me for my... Well, you know. It made me feel like a person again! I couldn't stand leaving that school without you knowing how I felt about you." He put his hands on your shoulders. "I never got the chance to tell you."

You looked up at him, dumbfounded. He looked so nervous and genuine. "Tell me now."

He paused for a brief moment as he knit his brows together. And then, instead of speaking, he brought his head down to kiss you.

When the kiss was over, he put his hands on his hips, lifted his head, and said, "There! Now I can continue my research without that nagging me for the rest of my life. Oh, and you can stay as long as you'd like. Besides the fact that I'm, well, quite fond of you, it'll be nice to have another scientist on board-"

You cut him off by grabbing him by the coat collars and bringing him in for another kiss. It clearly caught him quite off guard but he quickly relaxed into it. You moved your arms to drape around his neck and he put his hands on your shoulders again. Without separating your lips, you moved his large hands to sit comfortably on your hips. "That's better," you whispered against him. He turned a wonderful shade of red.

As you kept kissing him deeper and deeper, you reached to remove his coat, to which he hastily complied. He flung it to the ground next to you both. You then began to remove your shirt, and he, surprisingly, helped with that too without skipping a beat. The pile of clothes next to you grew and grew until you were both in your underwear. You brought him close now and could feel him pressing against you. You gave your hips a grind against his. He practically whimpered like an animal. 

You turned him around to sit in his desk chair and straddled his thick waist. You dipped your head down into his neck and nipped patterns into his skin. With each bite, he released a sharp breath and you could feel his chest heaving. You breathed in his smell; like musk and parchment. You licked all the way up his neck and then turned his head towards you and kissed him once again, your tongue diving into his mouth to find his. 

He bucked his hips against your body in an almost pleading manner. After waiting for this for years, you figured he'd earned it. You placed one hand on his chest, entangling your fingers in the dark hairs. Your other hand reached down his body, making him quiver beneath you, and wrapped around his length. He drew in a dreamy breath at your touch. 

He finagled your panties down your hips with shaking hands. You guided him inside you, and you both let out a long sigh. The feeling was incredible. You started moving your hips in a slow and rhythmic motion. He moved his big hands up to your waist and then your chest and bent down to kiss your neck. You threw your head back in ecstasy.

"For what it's worth," you managed between breaths, "I never thought you were just a six-fingered brainiac. I always knew you were more. I was just waiting for you to show me."

He suddenly looked nervous. "I-," he moaned, "I hope it's not a disappointment."

You placed your hands on either side of his face and touched your forehead to his. "From what I know about you, Stanford Pines, you've never been one to disappoint. You ALWAYS impress."

He seemed almost driven by the words. He thrusted deeper into you and your back arched. "F-ford!" You panted and mewled. Seeing his flushed, determined face beneath you was divine. He gasped for air in hot breaths and moaned gruffly. You could hardly handle it all, you drank in every sound that escaped his mouth and reflected every thrust and rock that his body sent rippling into yours. The feeling building in your lower hips got closer to what you desired with every time he wrapped all twelve of his fingers in your hair and breathlessly whispered your name. 

With another strong thrust from him, you were teetering right over the edge. "Ah, Ford! I- I'm gonna-!" Just as you were about the finish the sentence, you reached a remarkable climax, mewling and heaving and digging your nails into his back. Your muscles tensed up around him. As you were coming down, he reached his high point, bucking his hips into you and breathing with intensity. 

Panting, you took his face in your hands. He looked like he was lost in space. You brought him back down with another kiss. 

"Was it worth the wait?" You asked.

"Every second of it." He smiled wider than you've ever seen him smile. 

You laughed. "I gotta say, you're a real golden boy, Ford Pines. You know just how to please." 

He gave you a shy wink and you both giggled as he wrapped you in his thick arms. 

This was definitely not something you'd be adding to your lesson plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this =_= this was my first time writing anything like this and gosh I'm kinda nervous! But here it is x_x please leave a comment if ya liked it!


End file.
